


Hazel Tears

by Lyricblake1, Slone_Envy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Ass Play, Assault, BDSM, BDSM Novel, Books, Bullying, Cruelty, Curves, Cybersex, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domination, Dominatrix, Domme Abaddon, Erotica, Evil, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Favorite Author, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Hazel Eyes, Humiliation, Interracial Relationship, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mistress, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Overweight, Overworking, Pain, PlusSize, Romance, Romance Novel, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Strangers to Lovers, Submission, Submissive, WF/BF, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyricblake1/pseuds/Lyricblake1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slone_Envy/pseuds/Slone_Envy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marina loves the BDSM series written by Rochel Casey, and though every time the author comes into town, Marina is sent off on some wild goose chase by her bitch boss Miss O'Neal, she soon meets Rochel. The chance encounter isn't one that Marina ever thought possible, but she will grasp the opportunity with both hands, and enjoy the ride!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SYNOPSIS:
> 
> Marina West is used to being forgotten, and pushed aside. She was never center of attention, and truthfully didn't want to be, she just wished that for once in her life, someone would notice her, and love her for who she was. Life as a plus sized female wasn't easy, and though she had people who called themselves her friends, she knew that she was more of a comic relief to them. 
> 
> She was funny, and outgoing, but through it all, she was a terrified little girl who'd lost out on love. It's not till she meets another woman in a chat room for Marina's favorite book series, that she learns that there is more to love then the standard three words that people say. For Marina, I Love You wasn't what she wanted to hear. It was a breathless gasp, a throaty moan. That was how she needed to to be loved. She was beyond needing surface affection, now...well now Marina needed something that she was scared to look for.
> 
> When you read of Dom/s lifestyle's, you tend to get curious, but Marina's curiosity won't and can't be fulfilled by reading a few chapters of her favorite BDSM book. No, she will need to go out, and experience that life for herself, and the offer from Mistress579 was going to do more than pull the quiet woman from her lonely apartment.
> 
> When Marina meets Mistress579 in person, She learns that Rochel Casey isn't just a fan, but the books author, and practicing Domme. She will offer Marina a chance to explore the BDSM lifestyle, and all she wants in return, is for Marina to wear her collar, and become her subject for her next book Hazel Tears.
> 
>  
> 
> 18+ (currently R) - The content of this story is considered "adult". Mature themes including violence, sexuality, strong language.
> 
> PROLOGUE:
> 
> "Pet, I don't recall giving you permission to get dressed" Marina heard Rochel's words through the door to the bathroom, and cringed. How did she know she was getting dressed? They'd just finished a session, where Marina was punished for calling herself fat while they were out shopping. She'd unintentionally done it, so used to that being her reason, and excuse to not shop for clothes.
> 
>  
> 
> What she didn't expect was for her Mistress to get so pissed, that she left her standing there alone, and forcing Marina to go find her. When she eventually left the Deb's store in the mall, she found Rochel's driver waiting at the mall's exit. The drive home had back to her Mistresses cabin had been quiet, and tension filled, yet Marina's didn't understand.
> 
>  
> 
> Walking out of the bathroom with her clothes in a pile under her arms, she fought the eye roll that wanted out. "Sorry Mistress, I thought that we were though since you completed" She'd licked at her Mistresses mound till the wave of release was dripping from her chin. She licked her lips at the memory, and knelt at the foot of the bed. She didn't know what else she had done that would warrant more punishment, but her Mistress would explain.
> 
>  
> 
> "Do you know why I punished you Pet?" When she shook her head no, Rochel sighed, and gently gripped Marina's chin. When their eyes connect, her Mistress leans forward, and kisses her lips softly. "You agreed to give me the weekend, you agreed to follow my rules, and let me take care of you. One of those was to never let me hear you speak bad of yourself, and that was what you did. Now, are we going to have to skip the mall, or can you be a good girl, and pick out some clothes?"
> 
>  
> 
> She felt a shiver run through her, as the tears welled in her eyes. Marina's never had anyone care enough about her, to tell her not to talk about herself in such ways. When her Mistress runs her thumb over Marina's bottom lip, the tears fall and she nods. "I will be a good girl Mistress" She needed to learn how it felt to be loved, and how to give herself, and her trust to her Mistress. It was after all what she'd agreed to do wasn't it?

 

“Marina, bring me that file for the new dog food ad” She heard Miss O’Neal speak through the phone on her desk, and cringed. She hated her boss, but seeing as she was the only one who’d applied for the position at Chicago’s newest ad agency O’Neal and Berkley Ads, Marina was stuck. At least until something else came along, and she was looking daily. At twenty five, she thought she had her life planned out when she left Lake Geneva Wisconsin, and moved herself to Chicago. Her three story brownstone on the East side of Chicago had been the only thing left to her from her dead parents, and though she loved the house, it was too much home, for a single woman.

 

She’d considered selling, but with the market the way it was, she would end up upside down with the sale, and would lose money she quite frankly didn’t have. When her parents passed, they’d left her the home, and all their debt. As the only living West, she’d been devastated at the news that her mother and father had died in an explosion of their small gift shop in their little tourist town of Lake Geneva. Marina had been attending the University of Wisconsin in Milwaukee and was just finishing her last year. She’d had plans to do some traveling before she faced the real world, but all that came crashing down when the Dean had called her into his office. With just one week left before graduation, Marina didn’t know what he could want, she soon learned however, and that was when her life went downhill. Now, with a Masters degree in Advertising, she was stuck as a personal assistant to the biggest bitch in Chicago, a house that was too big for her, and a sad checking account that stayed just out of the negative balance category.

 

None of her plans to travel had been seen through, because the money she’d saved by working two jobs while attending college had been put to cover her parents debt. Her Masters degree was just a piece of paper in a city that was a prime example of survival of the fittest. She had no experience in the field, no contacts that would throw her a bone, all she had was a nine till whenever Suzan O’Neal said she could leave, and a ramen noodle budget. “Marina, when I asked for that file, I was intending for you to bring it to me now, not when you stopped dreaming about Krispy Kremes” Blinking at the phone, she let out a tired, sad sigh, and stood. Oh, and on top of it all, Marina was a heavy set woman, who was half Hispanic. She couldn’t help think that fate had created her simply so the beautiful and cruel people would have a whipping dog for their criticism and misery.

 

Gathering the file she needed, Marina heads to the office of the bane of her existence, and knocks lightly. When there is a order barked for her to enter, she does so quickly, making sure to lower her eyes, and hustle to the front of the desk settled in the center of the large office. Adorning the walls surrounding the desk, are posters of the products and things the company had done ads for. The one that pulled Marina’s attention the most however, was the sixty by forty sized poster, depicting the cover of Marina’s favorite book. Red hands was the first instalment of a series by her favorite author Rochel Casey. Since finding that book at a bookstore one rainy night, Marina’s nights and dreams have been the only joy in her life. She’d learned that there was a chat room dedicated to the series, and joined in the talks nightly with her glass of cheap boxed wine, and her favorite fuzzy bunny slippers.

 

If she didn’t lower her eyes when she walked into the room, Marina would stare at the poster, and lose all train of thought. The red tinted hand, with a cat o’ nine tail in the center had been what drew her to the book in the first place. She recalled wondering what one had to do with the other, and decided to give the book a chance. That was the first night that she dreamed of being tied to a bed face down, and whipped till she came. A throat clearing brings her head up, and she is gifted with the famous scowl of her boss. Thrusting her hand with the folder in it out in front of her, her boss shakes her head. “I swear, if you hadn’t been the only one to apply for this position, I’d have sent you packing before you stepped foot into my office” ‘If I’d have knowing what a raging bitch you were, I’d have never applied at all’ She knew that she needed to be careful with her thoughts, because sometimes her filter didn’t work, and she blurted out shit before her brain could stop her.

 

Clearing her throat, she asks in a soft quiet voice. “Is there anything else you need Miss O’Neal?” Glaring at the file, she shakes her head, and waves her hand dismissively at Marina. It was six o’clock, and technically Marina was supposed to be half way home already. However, when Suzan decided she needed to stay late, Marina was often expected to stay as well, even though she didn’t do anything of assistance. It just seemed that her boss felt if she had to stay and be miserable, then so did Marina. “No, that is all, you can leave too. I have a meeting with Mr Berkley, and I don’t need you distracting him with your heavy breathing, and clomping around. Turn off all the lights, and make sure that the wine I asked you to bring in this morning is chilling in the fridge. “Yes Miss O’Neal, thank you, and have a good night” She turned, and headed towards the door, when her boss spoke one more time. “Marina, if you decide to wear heels to work again, make sure they don’t sound like clogs when you walk. Big girls like yourself should stick to flats, they are safer if you should ever step on someone’s feet”

 

Marina looked down at her feet, and felt the tears sting her eyes. She knew she was bigger than the other women at the company, but she felt she dressed appropriately for her position. She had very few things in the world that gave her pleasure, and her shoes were one of them. Nodding her head, she spoke “Yes Miss O’Neal” She hated how thick her voice sounded, but she couldn't speak around the lump forming in her throat. Hastily leaving the office before she was forced to listen to more of her bosses criticism, Marina gathered her things, and rushed to the elevator. Once she was safely enclosed in the empty elevator, she let the tears fall. She hadn’t gotten used to the rude and hurtful things her boss threw at her daily yet, so she often cried as she headed down to her pos Toyota. She’d hoped that she’d have hardened to the degrading treatment by now, but it still hurt as much today, as it had when she started.

 

She thought of filing a complaint against her boss with Mr Berkley, but every time she was around him, the old man oggled her breasts, and she felt dirty. Of the two, Miss O’Neal’s crude treatment was prefered over Mr Berkley’s sexual one. She wished she could find another job, one where size and and status didn’t matter. She wanted to work someplace where you skill and knowledge got you promoted, not who you were, knew, or how you looked. Stepping off the elevator, Marina doesn’t see the wall of muscle she crashes into, and falls back onto her ass. Letting out a startled cry, she fumbles to her feet, and feels strong hands grip her shoulders, and lift her as if she weighed nothing. Lifting her eyes, she looks into the stone cold eyes of Mr Berkley’s son Tate.

 

“You should really watch where you are going Miss West” She hears a chuckle come from behind him, and she leans to see his father there with a slimy smile. “Yes my dear, or else you won’t see when your large ass will wind up on the floor” She widened her eyes, and clutched her bag tighter to her chest. Stepping back, she diverts her eyes, and apologizes. “I’m sorry Mr Berkley, I didn’t mean to bump into you, I should have been more attentive to my surroundings” It didn’t seem to matter to them that there was nobody around at this hour of the night, or that Tate was as much to blame as she was. Heading towards the parking garage door, she bites her lip as she hears them both chuckle. The sound of the elevator door closing was like music to her ears, and she breathed a small sigh of relief that she was once again alone. Those damn tears made another appearance, and she swiped at them angrily. She needed to get home, and wash away the stress and sadness of the day, and she needed a little time with her fellow Caseyites.

 

Unlocking her door, Marina climbs into her clunker, and starts it. It was the car her parents had given her when she turned sixteen, and though it didn’t look as good as it did then, it still got her from point A to point B in one piece. When she made it to the gate, she swiped her ID card, and pulled out into the congested traffic that always seemed present in Chicago. Heading towards I90, she slips in her JLo cd, and tries to calm down. She knew that once she stepped foot into her house, all work related stress would melt away, at least until she returned to that hell hole she called a job in the morning. It always took her the entire thirty minute drive to clear her head, and today would be no different. Why had Tate been with his father? He was usually with his girlfriend, off at some event surrounding the book’s author his girlfriend Crystal worked for.

 

Crystal Winters was the petite personal assistant to Rochel Casey. When Marina first found out that the Ad agency she worked for did all the promotional work for Miss Casey, she just about passed out. It was how the two had met, Tate had been with his father at some fundraiser, and they’d met Rochel, and Crystal. It was then that the company became Rochel’s PR guru’s and Tate and Crystal started dating. It was just another example of the way life was when you knew the right people, and looked like a movie star. Sighing, she pulled up to the curb in front of her house, and parked her car. Climbing out, she trudged inside, and dropped her bag and keys on the small table by the door. Picking up the mail on the floor, she shut and locked the door, then kicked off her heels.

 

Padding into the living room, she booted up her laptop, swapping it for the mail in her hands. Next stop was the kitchen, to pop in a cup of soup, then pour herself a glass of wine. While her soup was cooking, Marina headed upstairs, and straight into the bathroom. Setting her wine and laptop on the counter of the sink, she stripped out of her grey pencil skirt, and black silk blouse, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hips were too wide, her ass too fat. Her breasts were too large, and her thighs too thick. She gave new meaning to hourglass figure. At one point she considered herself cute, in a thick, more cushion for the pushin. Then she learned that men didn’t want a woman who had more padding than their pillows. Don’t even get her started on her flabby stomach.

Rolling her eyes, and sticking her tongue out at herself, Marina slides her underwear off her ass, and down her legs, then slips out of her bra. Tossing everything into the hamper, she turns on the shower, and steps under the frigid spray. It would take half her shower time before the water heated, but then, it would be warm enough to rinse her hair of the conditioner. Having long hair like hers was a hassle to keep up with, but it was one of two things that she liked about herself. Her long black tresses touched the swell of her ass, and were thick, thanks to her Hispanic heritage. The other thing Marina liked about herself, was her eyes. She had hazel eyes, that changed color with her moods. When she cried, or was sad, they were a bright green, when she was angry, or aroused, they were a deep golden brown.

 

Resting her head back, she lets the water slosh over her, and closes her eyes. If Tate was back in Chicago, that meant that Crystal was too. She’d heard that Rochel Casey was planning a book signing tour, she just didn’t know when. Perhaps she would have something to look forward to, since she’d been forced to work through the last one. Hearing a ding from her laptop, Marina sticks her head out of the shower, and sees a IM from one of her chatroom friends. Grinning, she makes quick work of rinsing, and shuts off the water. Wrapping her hair in a towel, she slips on her robe, and slips her feet into her slippers. Grabbing her wine, she takes a sip, then lifts her laptop, and heads back downstairs. Now, now her evening would begin, and in a few hours, she’d be sleeping, with her naughty dreams washing away her craptastic day.

 

Sitting at the kitchen table, Marina types out a response to her friend, then signs into the chatroom. “Evening guys, settled in with wine and noodles. What’s new?” As the responses come flowing in, her IM dings again, and Marina smiles. “Adslave666_Hey you, I hope your day was better than mine was” Watching the little thing that tells her her friend was typing, Marina takes a bite of her soup, and cringes. She was getting tired of the bland noodles, and stood to grab her Valentina hot sauce. Pouring some on top, she takes her seat, just as a response comes. “Mistress579_Traveled all day, glad to finally be in my hotel room. Why was your day bad?” She didn’t know where to begin with that one. Shaking her head, she types. “Adslave666_Just more insults from the bitch boss of mine, and her partner and his son showed up, adding to the embarrassment. No biggie, just going to read a little Rochel, and lose myself”

 

“Mistress579_Good, imagine that it’s you being spanked, that it’s you having your pussy filled with a thick cock. That it’s you who is being fucked so hard you can’t remember that you were ever sad, or why” Marina moaned, and licked her lips. Her body tingled, and her clit jumped. It always did when her friend wrote stuff like that. It drove her crazy. She didn’t know if her friend was a male or a female. It really didn’t matter, it wasn’t like she’d ever meet them, but their relationship worked for the both of them. Mistress579 was always traveling, and Marina wasn’t as outgoing in person as she was behind the safety of her laptop. Moving her soup, she took a big swallow of her wine, and began to play her part. “Adslave666_Yes Mistress. *Kneeling before her mistress, Adslave666 spreads her thighs apart, and rests her hands atop her thighs, palms up. Keeping her back straight, and her head down. She presents herself to her mistress”

 

This was how their time was spent between comments in the chat when they were both there. It was what got Marina out of her own head, and relaxed her after the long tortuous days at work. She didn’t think she’d ever be able to do any of what she wrote in real life, but when it was her and her Mistress online, she was an obedient submissive. That was how her night went, till her eyes grew heavy. Saying goodnight to the chatroom girls, Marina closes that browser, and focuses on her IM box. “Adslave666_Mistress, I must say good night now. My eyes are closing, and if I sleep at the kitchen table again, I won’t be able to move tomorrow at work. Thank you for a wonderful evening Mistress, and I hope I pleased you” Biting her lip, she waits for her response. Seeing the typing icon pop up, she smiles when she reads. “Mistress579_Sleep my pet, and dream of me!” She would, and then some. Shutting down her laptop, Marina rinses out her glass, and tosses her now cold soup into the trash. It was time to sleep now, and lose herself in her fantasies.


	2. Chapter 2

“BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP”…..That was what ripped Marina out of her delicious dream, and thrust her back into the real world. Slapping her hand towards her nightstand, she blindly felt around for the offending alarm clock. Finding it, she silenced the sound that grated on her nerves, and huffed out a tired breath. “It was just getting to the good part too dang it” She stretched out her legs, biting her lip when her soaked panties rubbed against her thighs. As it always happened when her online mistress sent her to bed, Marina’s dreams had been beyond erotic, and she rued the fact that she had to wake up, and go to work. “Time for a cold shower then” Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she stretches her arms over her head as she stands, and pads towards her bathroom.

 

Stripping out of her pajamas, Marina sits and goes pee, shivering and wiggling her body. She wondered what it would be like to wake up after a night of pleasure like she dreamed about. Would she be deliciously achey? Would her body be sore in areas she didn’t think possible? Wiping, she stood and flushed, then washed her hands, before grabbing her toothbrush. After brushing her teeth, she steps into the shower, careful to keep her hair out of the spray. It wasn’t like she needed to shower, but her body needed to come down from the dream high before she went to work. She couldn’t stand the thought that her boss would criticize her for smiling and being happy. She needed to douse that joy before she even walked out of her house. Washing her body with swift precise movements, Marina washes away the evidence of desire that had pooled between her legs.

 

Stepping out of the shower, she wraps herself in her oversized plush robe, and heads downstairs to make a pot of coffee. Tossing some bread into the toaster, she heads back to her room, picking her clothes for the day. One of Marina’s secret’s was her racey negligee. She wore peek a boo bras and crotchless panties, thigh highs, that had lace garters. It was what gave her a reason to feel now that her life had gone to hell in a nand basket. It was her secret little game. She wore these things, and nobody around her knew, and wouldn’t ever know either. It helped her cope with the shit job, and her bitch boss. She knew that when she got home there would be nobody there to take it off of her, but she could always imagine there was.

 

Picking a hot pink thong and bra set, she went with her black pinstripe pant suit, with the pink pinstripes. The black silk blouse with the pink buttons would set it off, along with her pink and black slingbacks. Brushing out her hair, Marina twists it up into a messy bun, then dons a pair of pink diamond studs for her ears. Smoothing out her slacks, she goes to grab her jacket, and decides to pass on it. It would be too hot when she was stuck running from the copier to Miss O’Neal’s office, and if she left her jacket in the office, she would lose it like the others. Marina had thought someone found them and turned them in to the lost and found in the buildings lobby, but they never showed up. She then decided there was a jacket troll, and whoever was taking her things would stop after a while. It wasn’t till her boss showed up one day wearing one of Marina’s lost jackets that she figured who’d taken them. When she confronted Miss O’Neal, she screeched, and called Marina a fool for thinking that she’d want to wear something of hers. “You’re too fat for me to wear anything of yours anyway you hippo” She recalled the words as if they were just spoken to her, and sighed.

 

“Grin and bare it Marina, she can’t live forever right?” Marina’s contract stated that as long as Miss Suzan O’Neal was head of Advertising, that Marina would be her assistant, and that any chance of advancement within the company would not happen. However, at the changing of positions, or H.O.A, Marina would have the option to seek other employment, or stay. It was why even though she looked for work in the classifieds every morning with her coffee and toast, Marina couldn’t leave. Trade secrets and all that. Leaving her room, Marina heads down to the kitchen, the smell of Colombian coffee wafting up to greet her as she hit the landing. Smiling, she heads in to get her travel mug, when she hears her laptop ding from the living room. Pouring her coffee, she pulls a piece of toast out of the toaster, and heads to see what message she had.

 

Grinning when she sees the IM box in the corner of her laptop flashing, she sat and read. “Mistress579_I hope you slept well my Pet. I have some great news today. I will be in Chicago, and want to meet. We can pick someplace public. I just want to meet the object of my desire” Marina’s mouth went dry, and it wasn’t from her toast. She’d always wondered who her online mistress was, but she never thought they would meet. Biting her lip, she looks at the screen, thinking of something to say, when she seen her mistress was typing. “Mistress579_Stop biting that lip, and just think about it. I will be eagerly waiting for your answer my Pet. IM me when you get off of work, before you leave to go home” She let her lip go, looking at the laptop like it had grown a set of horns. “How did she….she couldn’t have possibly….”

 

Setting her toast down, she licked her lips. and typed the only thing she could. “Adslave666_I will IM you as soon as I get off work Mistress” Turning off her laptop, Marina grabs her coffee and toast, and heads to the front door. Gathering her bag, and her keys, she unplugs her cell from the charger, and heads out to her car. After she is settled in, she pulls out, and heads downtown. There was something about her online mistresses request that had Marina feeling off. Why would she need to IM her before she left the office? Why would that make a difference? It wasn’t like she knew where Marina worked, I mean she’d never said the name of job, just that she worked in an office. Her boss was Cruella Deville when she spoke about her in chat.

 

Shaking off the train of thought, Marina steeled herself for her upcoming day at work. They had the book signing for Rochel Casey’s book coming up, and she was said to have a title and release date for her next book at that signing. Marina’s company was handling all the PR for the upcoming event, and had even set up a meet and greet dinner for one lucky fan. They’d had a contest, and the winner of that contest would have a dinner with Miss O’Neal, and Rochel. She suspected that Mr Berkley would attend, and since Rochel never went anywhere without Crystal, Tate would attend also. All in all, it would be something that Marina would die for, but since she worked for the company throwing the contest, she was not allowed to participate.

 

It was just one more thing that she hated about her job. Parking in the underground parking of her company’s building, Marina checked her lipstick, and finished her coffee. It would be water and air for her for the rest of the day, till lunch, then she would have something light, that wouldn’t get her made fun of by Suzan. She’d splurge after work and get a Frappe or something sweet from Starbucks, but till then, she would tuff out her day. Grabbing her bag, she climbed out of her car, only to see Tate exiting his BMW. Biting back a pained sigh, she thought of slipping back into her car once more, till she heard the excited call of her name. Though she hated Tate, she adored his girlfriend Crystal. Not only did she have Marina’s dream job, she was stunningly beautiful, and had a great personality. “Oh my god Marina….How have you been?”

 

Forcing herself to move her feet towards Crystal, Marina offered her a genuine smile, “Crystal, how wonderful to see you, I’ve been alright, how have you been?” She didn’t miss the way Tate’s eyes roamed her body, or how they lingered on her breasts like his fathers did. She wished she’d worn her jacket after all at that moment. When Crystal closed the gap between them, and gave her a hug, she stiffly hugged her back. Marina wasn’t used to physical affection, even the friendly type’s of hugs Crystal so freely dished out. Looking down when the female steps back, Marina smiles. “It’s great to see you again, I must be getting upstairs though before I give Miss O’Neal cause to yell at me again” Trying to pass them, and catch the elevator alone, Crystal grabs Tate, and drags him along, keeping up with Marina’s long strides. “Hold up girl we can ride up together. I am here on official business on behalf of Miss Casey. Have you heard? There will be a signing this weekend. You have to make it to this one, I’ve told Miss Casey you are one of her biggest fans, she would love to meet you”

 

Marina’s heart flipped in her chest. “That would be great, and if I can make it, I’ll be there” Tate gave her a knowing smirk, that told her under no circumstances would she be attending the signing. Biting back her disappointment, Marina pressed the button for the elevator, and looked anywhere but at them. They were the perfect couple, and they knew it. He was superstar handsome, and she was beauty queen beautiful. Together, they looked like a walking magazine ad. If Crystal ever lost her position as Rochel Casey’s personal assistant, then she could definitely find work on a runway. When the elevator doors open, Miss O’Neal steps out, with Mr Berkley beside her. “How kind of you to come to work Marina, since you decided to be late, you can handle all the filing for the dog food ad, and make sure all the copies for the meeting with Purina are on my desk. I will be joining Mr Berkley for a meeting with Miss Casey in regards to this weekends signing. If I am not back by the time you are to leave, then you may leave at five. Don’t make plans for that however, I may find something for you to do”

 

With that, Crystal, Tate, Miss O’Neal, and Mr Berkley all head towards an awaiting limo, leaving Marina alone with a lump forming in her throat. She didn’t miss the apologetic look she got from Crystal, and she didn’t miss the sneer she got from the other three. Taking a deep breath, Marina enters the elevator, and rides up to her floor. Stepping off, she looks at the piles and piles of boxes, and steps close to one. On the top, there is a post it that reads. “I need every piece of paper in this box, and all the others to be copied, and compiled into a presentation, and placed into binders. Do not think of taking lunch, or leaving until this is all done, and ready on my desk for the morning” Marina felt the first tear fall, and was glad she’d skipped the mascara and eyeliner today. Hefting the box into her arms, she stops at her desk, and sets her purse down. Turning on her computer, she finds her iTunes, and hits shuffle. When Miguel’s Adorn fills the office, Marina heads to the copy room, to start the grueling task of the day.

 

By the time noon arrived, Marina had been so caught up in her task, that she almost didn’t hear her cell’s IM alert. Taking out the stack of copies, she places them in their correct pile, and makes her way to her desk. Pulling her cell out of the drawer, she sees a IM from her online mistress. “Mistress579_It’s lunch time, do you know what I want to eat?” Marina’s cheeks burned at the thought, and she smiled and shook her head. “Adslave666_A chicken salad?” She took a seat at her desk, and opened her drawer. There was some energy bars, and a bottled water she’d stashed for days when her boss thought she didn’t need to eat. Opening one, she kicked off her heels, and looked at her cell. “Mistress579_Not funny Pet, I want to eat you, come meet me tonight please” She sighed, even if she wanted to, would she make it out of this god forsaken place at a decent time? Opening her water, she takes a sip, then messages back. “Adslave666_If I can make it out of here at a decent time, maybe, Cruella Deville has me leashed to the copier today, with no end in sight”

 

She didn’t understand how one person would be able to take credit for anothers work, but Suzan O’Neal did it daily. Finishing her energy bar, Marina reads the next message, and feels her stomach dip “Mistress579_I will make it worth your while Pet, and any time is a good time for you my sweet” How could someone she’d never met be so sure of that, when those around her didn’t think so. Drinking more of her water, she sighs, and looks at the call that was beeping in on her cell. “Adslave666_Gotta go, slave driver is calling, will let you know later” Clicking the call button, Marina cleared her throat. “Yes Miss O’Neal?” There was the sounds of laughter, and joy on the other end of the phone, and Marina felt a pang of jealousy. She could be there with them, maybe she would be if her boss wasn’t embarrassed by her. “Why don’t I hear the copy machine going Marina? The machine won’t do your job for you girl, now get off that flabby ass, and get with your task, or you will be there till midnight if you have to” The line goes dead, and Marina glares at her phone. Standing, she heads back into the copy room, and settles back in, making copies, and putting together the presentation binders. Maybe...just maybe she would meet with her online mistress tonight. What’s the worst that could happen? She is a He, and is an ax murderer? Then Marina wouldn’t have to go to work tomorrow, cause she’d be in tiny pieces in some sleezy motel. Anything was better than dealing with Miss O’Neal for one more day. Making up her mind, she fills the copier with the papers she needed copied, and dug into getting her job done.

 

While she waited for the next batch of papers for the binders, she pulled her cell from her pocket, and sent an IM to her online mistress. “Adslave666_I will meet you, tell me where, and give me a description of you, perhaps someplace that has wine, because after today, I will need a drink” Not expecting a response right away, she goes back to her work. Just as she was placing the last of the papers into the last binder, she felt her phone in her pocket, and pulled it out to read. “Mistress579_Tell me what you are wearing, and I will find you, meet me at the Kit Kat Lounge & Supper Club @ 7:00, I will make it all better my Pet, just you wait and see” Marina smiled, and began to clean up her mess, she had one hour to go, and perhaps for the first time in her life, she wouldn’t be fantasizing about being spanked, and fucked, but experiencing it first hand. “Adslave666_Yes Mistress, I have on black and pink, pinstripe suit pants, black blouse, messy bun, and black and pink slingbacks” She sent that message before she could change her mind, or warn her off with the added description of fat ass, and stomach. She’d see that for herself, if she was real, and then it would be a case of “Sorry, I thought you were someone else” Either or, Marina’s life would change tonight, she just needed to get there and let fate take over.


	3. Prologue

18+ (currently R) - The content of this story is considered "adult". Mature themes including violence, sexuality, strong language.

 

"Pet, I don't recall giving you permission to get dressed" Marina heard Rochel's words through the door to the bathroom, and cringed. How did she know she was getting dressed? They'd just finished a session, where Marina was punished for calling herself fat while they were out shopping. She'd unintentionally done it, so used to that being her reason, and excuse to not shop for clothes.

 

What she didn't expect was for her Mistress to get so pissed, that she left her standing there alone, and forcing Marina to go find her. When she eventually left the Deb's store in the mall, she found Rochel's driver waiting at the mall's exit. The drive home had back to her Mistresses cabin had been quiet, and tension filled, yet Marina's didn't understand.

 

Walking out of the bathroom with her clothes in a pile under her arms, she fought the eye roll that wanted out. "Sorry Mistress, I thought that we were though since you completed" She'd licked at her Mistresses mound till the wave of release was dripping from her chin. She licked her lips at the memory, and knelt at the foot of the bed. She didn't know what else she had done that would warrant more punishment, but her Mistress would explain.

 

"Do you know why I punished you Pet?" When she shook her head no, Rochel sighed, and gently gripped Marina's chin. When their eyes connect, her Mistress leans forward, and kisses her lips softly. "You agreed to give me the weekend, you agreed to follow my rules, and let me take care of you. One of those was to never let me hear you speak bad of yourself, and that was what you did. Now, are we going to have to skip the mall, or can you be a good girl, and pick out some clothes?"

 

She felt a shiver run through her, as the tears welled in her eyes. Marina's never had anyone care enough about her, to tell her not to talk about herself in such ways. When her Mistress runs her thumb over Marina's bottom lip, the tears fall and she nods. "I will be a good girl Mistress" She needed to learn how it felt to be loved, and how to give herself, and her trust to her Mistress. It was after all what she'd agreed to do wasn't it?


End file.
